Dulce Secreto
by Akuma Sheryl
Summary: Un secreto que trae la mayor de las felicidades a dos personas... tengo q aprender a hacer summarys... espero que les guste, dejenm reviews x fisssssssssss...


_**Dulce secreto**_

Los niños elegidos estaban explorando una vez mas el desconocido mundo digital en el que se encontraban perdidos (bueno, no tan perdidos)… aunque ahora lo conocían un poco mas a fondo debido a sus constantes investigaciones para saber mas sobre el…

A pesar de que la mayoría tenía claro el objetivo estaban un poco desanimados debido al cansancio producido por las incontables horas que llevaban caminando y hasta el momento no habían descansado ni cinco minutos, el bosque era mucho mas fresco que el desierto, era cierto… pero tampoco tenían suficientes energías como para seguir de pie.

Por ello tomaron un pequeño descanso… todos se sentaron en el césped mientras la fría brisa los refrescaba como nunca… algunos si descansaron realmente como Tai, Sora y Joe; otros jugaban con todo lo que encontraban en el bosque, esos eran Tk y Kari… y otros simplemente desaparecieron… claro que los digimon`s tampoco estaban con los demás…

-¿A dónde crees que se hayan ido los demás?- pregunto Sora-

-No lo se- le respondió Tai- pero seguramente no han ido muy lejos, aun tenemos que seguir nuestro recorrido…-

-¡Pero por que no los vemos!- se quejaba Joe- ¡Ellos saben que no debemos apartarnos mucho y es lo primero que hacen!-

-No es para tanto- lo intentaba calmar Tai- solo han ido a caminar por ahí…-

-¡Pero no se supone que todos necesitamos descansar!-

-¡No es para tanto!- dijo Sora al fin- de seguro están descansando en un lugar mas apartado, además los digimons están cerca de nosotros, con eso nos bastara…-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada!- dijo de nuevo- confiamos en ellos y eso es todo… -

-De acuerdo…- se rindió Joe-

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar que Izzy investigue algo mas de los Dark Masters – hablo Tai-

-Si, solo nos queda esperar…- concluyo la pelirroja-

**En otro lado…**

Una chica caminaba por el bosque un poco insegura, caminaba sin saber a donde ir y para colmo su digimon acompañante, la que se supone que nunca debía abandonarla y protegerla a consta de lo que sea, no estaba con ella… aunque fue ella la que le dijo que la dejara sola un momento, fue un error que quizá lamentaría, o que quizá no…

Justo en el momento en el que se estaba recriminando internamente el haber dejado ir a su compañera escucho un sonido proveniente de los arbustos… se paralizo y su piel se puso pálida… ¿Y si era un digimon maligno que la quería atacar? Seguramente estaría muerta ya que estaba completamente sola y no había a quien pedirle ayuda…

-¿Qui-quien esta ahí?- pregunto un poco temerosa-

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando la sombra salió de los arbustos y vio que era una persona muy conocida para ella, aunque por un momento dudo de que así fuera…

-Tranquila- dijo la persona desconocida- soy yo…-

-Ah…- suspiro ella mas tranquila- no me asustes así, casi muero de un infarto…-

-Lo siento…- se disculpo- te prometo que no volverá a pasar Mimi…-

-Esta bien, Matt…-lo abrazo-

-¿Nos vamos de una vez?- pregunto el aun abrazándola-

-Claro…-

Tomaron un rumbo contrario al que estaban los demás descansando… caminaron mirando el bosque y ambos iban muy cerca uno del otro; pronto llegaron al lugar que tanto esperaban: un hermoso jardín junto a un lago… la mejor vista para que los dos se despejaran un rato al igual que los demás…

Se sentaron uno junto al otro frente al lago, los dos muy juntos y algo avergonzados por la cercanía… de pronto Matt tomo la mano de Mimi y ella se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba; permanecieron un rato en silencio, después de todo esa era la manera de expresar su amor… a través del silencio…

-Mimi…- le llamo el- ¿Podrías quitarte tu sombrero?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto- ¿Acaso te molesta?-

-No es eso-explico Matt- es que me gusta mas verte sin el…-

-De acuerdo…-

Acto seguido ella se quito el sombrero que siempre traía con ella dejando ver así su largo cabello castaño (N/A: no se si su cabello en verdad sea castaño, pero lo voy a poner así por que no lo recuerdo) cumpliendo con la petición de Matt, mientras el la veía muy sonriente y algo sonrojado… la chica mas bella del mundo (para el) estaba a su lado, se sentía muy feliz…

-Matt…- el solo volteo a verla- ¿Puedes tocar tu armónica para mí?-

-¿Tocar mi armónica?- pregunta sorprendido- pero si yo siempre la toco, no creo que nunca hayas escuchado el sonido de mi armónica, o es que toco muy bajo como para que no la escuches…-

-Es que…- hablo Mimi- me gustaría que la tocaras solo para mi, siempre que escucho el sonido de tu armónica es por que tocas para los demás o para gabumon… nunca lo he escuchado de cerca y mucho menos he sentido que lo has hecho pensando en mi, por una vez… quiero sentir que lo haces pensando en mi…-

Matt medito un momento, ella tenía razón… nunca había tocado su armónica pensando en ella y no le había dedicado alguna canción ni una sola vez… además, nada le costaba hacer feliz a Mimi un rato.

-Esta bien…- saco su armónica del bolsillo y comenzó a tocar su melodía-

Mimi escuchaba la dulce melodía embelesada… pensar que un chico había tenido el detalle de dedicarle un canción, fue algo que le gusto mucho… con el suave vaivén de la música fue colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Matt… este al sentir a Mimi en su hombro se sonrojo fuertemente pero no detuvo la música, se sentía tan a gusto con ella que no quería que terminara ese momento.

Lentamente Matt fue dándole fin a la canción entristeciéndose un poco ya que sabía que al acabar Mimi levantaría la cabeza de su hombro y terminaría ese "momento mágico" (N/A: como se aprovecha!!! Jeje…) pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Mimi no se movía ni un centímetro, se mantenía a su lado firmemente…

-Quisiera que este momento no terminara nunca…- decía ella con tristeza-

-Igual yo- hablo Matt- pero lamentablemente es inevitable, debemos volver con los demás, y volver a fingir…-

Matt giro un poco su cabeza y vio como Mimi derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas… se sintió culpable e impotente, tomo con su mano el mentón de Mimi y le limpio delicadamente las lagrimas…

-¿Por qué lloras princesa?-

-Por que nunca vamos a poder estar juntos…- decía ella mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio-

-Eso no es verdad…- defendió el- si seguimos juntos podremos salir adelante…-

-A veces siento mucha rabia, por que no podemos estar juntos cuando estamos con ellos…-

-Ellos no nos entenderían…-

-No entiendo que hay de malo en que nos gustemos…-

-Quizá ellos no lo vean igual que nosotros…-

-No le veo nada de malo, si Tai y Sora también se gustan…-

-Pero ellos no son como nosotros…-

-Es verdad-

Ambos seguían abrazados… Matt realmente estaba impresionado… la Mimi que el conocía era totalmente distinta a la que todos veían… mientras por un lado ella era caprichosa y estresante con el era completamente diferente… era tierna y sensible… por eso la quería, por eso estaba seguro de que seguiría viéndola aun con el riesgo de que sus amigos y camaradas se enterasen…

-Mimi- la llamo- puedes darte vuelta un segundo…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Solo hazlo, por favor…-

-De acuerdo…-

Ella solo volteo, pero no pasaba nada… pensó que quizá Matt se iría, descarto esa idea… eso nunca sucedería…

-¿Podrías recoger su cabello?- pregunto nuevamente el-

-¿Para que?-

-Ya veras, hazlo por favor…-

-Esta bien…-

Mimi volvió a obedecer a Matt y recogió y cabello acomodándolo hacia un lado… de pronto sintió que algo era puesto en su cuello, cuando vio de que se trataba se sorprendió mucho…

-Pero Matt…- hablo Mimi- esto es…-

-Lo se, pero tiene un gran valor para mi y quiero que tu lo tengas…-

-Pero no me puedo quedar con tu emblema, así no podrás hacer digievolucionar a gabumon…-

-Eso no es gran problema, además…- dijo tomando el emblema que estaba en el cuello de Mimi- quiero que tu lo tengas, será una manera de tenerme siempre cerca de ti…-

-Bueno…- dijo ella mirando con mucha ilusión el emblema, se le ocurrió algo- en ese caso, déjame hacer algo parecido-

Mimi, imitando lo que había hecho Matt, se quito el emblema de la pureza que poseía y se lo entrego a Matt de la misma forma que el lo hizo con ella…

-Eso es para que tu también tengas siempre una parte de mi en ti- dijo ella sonriente-

-Nunca me lo voy a quitar…-

Con esto ambos dieron por terminado su encuentro y se encaminaron donde estaban los demás, entrelazaron sus manos y avanzaron en silencio ya que a ninguno le agradaba la idea de separarse…

Cuando ya habían avanzado gran parte del camino escucharon las voces de los demás indicándoles que debían separarse e ir por diferentes caminos para no levantar sospechas… aunque había algo que tenían para recordar tan agradable encuentro: sus respectivos emblemas.

La noche pasaba sin contratiempos, todo parecía estar en orden: Tai y sus tonterías para hacer reír a los demás y Sora reprendiéndolo por que solo hacia el ridículo, aunque ella también terminaba por reírse; Joe siempre callado y dando puntos de vista muy serios como para el tema; Izzy como siempre investigando en su laptop y los demás prestando atención a las platicas de todos… todo era aparentemente normal…

-Oye Mimi…- pregunto Sora- ¿Te ocurre algo? Es que has estado muy callada…-

-No Sora, no me pasa nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo-

-Si tu lo dices…- ella imito a Mimi-

Las cosas tomaron su rumbo normal, aunque nadie notaba que Matt y Mimi se dirigían miradas cada 5 minutos… Matt fue el único que se dio cuenta que Mimi traía colgando el emblema de la amistad y no de la pureza, se asusto un poco al pensar que alguien los podía descubrir… pero se tranquilizo al ver que nadie se percato de ese detalle; con una seña le indico a Mimi que guardara el emblema debajo de sus ropas y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

Al momento de dormir fue todo igual: las chicas dormirían mientras los chicos hacían guardia por si alguien los atacaba… evidentemente Mimi y Sora fueron las primeras en retirarse a dormir, y Matt y Joe se quedaron haciendo guardia… antes de irse a dormir Mimi le dio una ultima mirada a Matt como diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería… y Matt supo interpretar su mirada…

Ambos sabían que no podrían verse a escondidas un buen tiempo, pero no se entristecieron por que sabían que aunque sus cuerpos no estuvieran juntos su mente su alma y su corazón permanecerían juntos a pesar de todo lo que pasara…

Con respecto a sus emblemas… ya encontrarían la manera de verse y devolvérselos ¿No?

Fin…

Hola!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que hice, la verdad no tuve mucha inspiración… aun así espero sus reviews… si es que les gusto mi historia claro…

Aunque este es mi segundo Mimato siento que fuera el primero….

Muchas gracias a: **Sakura Tachikawa, sweetcarmeen, snoopyter, Park Ji Sang y a Nailea **por sus reviews en mi historia … arigato!!!

Ahora si me toca hacer una aclaración: los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen…

Sin nada mas que decirles a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia me despido, cuídense mucho y que Dios siempre los bendiga…

_**Akuma Sheryl **_


End file.
